Pierretta Pretty Cure
:"The Red Heart of Love, Pierretta Pretty Cure!" - The Cures' catchphrase is a fan-Pretty Cure season created by Hirakawa Akai. The story is around six ordinary peoples who are granted the power to transform into Pretty Cure, mythical warriors whose the mission is fight against the evil organization Karakuri Teikoku, led by Crawling. The season has scenes of comedy, romance, action, sadness, conflicts and more that appear through the episodes. The original run of this season is on February 10, 2018, being aired every Saturday on TV Asahi and the fictional いNE, from 7:00 AM to 7:20 AM. Setting :Main article: Kyosaka Kyosaka (京坂, Kyōsaka) is a town where the Pretty Cure resides and is also the hometown of many characters. The Red Cure family owns a watch shop called Wodehouse, while the Purple Cure's family owns an Italian food restaurant, the Fitzgerald Gourmet. The Pretty Cures attends a public school, the Tsubaki Public School. The main kingdom of the season and the home place of the mascots is Detaiman, whose king has passed away and is now commanded by his new king, Crawling who is also the main antagonist of the season. Crawling also reigns an as yet unnamed dimension. Story :Pierretta Pretty Cure episodes In a factory known as Karakuri Teikoku, its leader, Crawling, is creating a series of androids to fight in his favor in the war against the Land of Light, known as Detaiman. But why did this war happen? Well, the factory leader used to be the Royal Scientist of Detaiman's royal family, but due to an accident during his experiments, he eventually died but was now reborn as a god of a parallel universe as yet unnamed and unknown. A letter signed in his name declaring war came to Land of Light, while a letter signed in the name of the king of Detaiman written the same thing reached the hands of Crawling, but neither of them had actually written those letters. Due to the advanced technology of Karakuri Teikoku they were victorious in the war but the king still hoped that his kingdom could be saved by the Pretty Cure warriors who were born on Earth and were awakened every time the royal fairies came to them, he said that they would save his kingdom and defeat the Karakuri Teikoku. Crawling did not believe that story, but just in case he sent his new android, Papercut made an attack on Earth. Creation Pierretta Pretty Cure was created on January 10, 2018, on a Wednesday night. After hearing the name Pierretta, Hirakawa Akai got the idea of a Pretty Cure season named Pierretta Pretty Cure because she thought the name was pretty and cool. The theme/motfit of the season was chosen randomly and ended up being time and mecha, although Hirakawa Akai has thought of putting time travel and alternative dimensions as true motfits, but nothing seen yet. The color scheme was based on the coloring of Hatsune Miku's module Pierretta. As Akai did not want a blue Pretty Cure, she decided to switch to green instead because of the currently low number of green Cures. The two main antagonists (papercut and crawling) were named after Linkin Park's song "Papercut" and "Crawling". The name of the organization Karakuri Teikoku was inspired by the name of Yousei Teikoku, a gothic metal band that Akai is very fan. Characters Pretty Cure * is a quiet, antisocial girl who has difficulty talking to people or expressing emotions because she has grown up on her own. She has lived with her grandfather since her parents passed away but since he has little spare time, Rieko ends up having to work things out on her own. Even being shy, Rieko is soft-spoken and introverted, and her favorite hobby is reading books. She is also very clever and speaks as if she were an expert on certain subjects. Her alter-ego is the red . * is a young lady of noble origin who is friendly and has a sweet heart. Sayumi is the daughter of Mishiro Haku, the CDO of the Sachiko company that is world famous. Because her father is always traveling, she stays at home only with her grandmother who takes care of her. Sayumi is calm, elegant, smart and enjoys nothing more than a serene atmosphere eating butter cookies and sipping her tea. Her alter-ego is the white . * is an extremely popular boy who is sporty and lively, in addition to having a high spirit. Yuuki is not very smart, and his grades are pretty average, but his sports skills are more than excellent. Even though he seemed to be proud of it, Yuuki wanted to be just a normal student without all that popularity and knows several people who deserve more recognition than him, like his best friend Aoi. The girls of his class make it plain that no other girl is going to have any close relationship with him, the only one he can really talk with is his cousin Lirin. His alter-ego is the black . * is an extroverted and elegant girl who has a good sense of fashion and is very good at making friends. Lirin may seem cold and difficult at first sight, but after a while she gets warmer and smiling. She tries to always be positive and fun, seen the things brighter as possible, don't liking to show her sad emotions. She is loyal and easygoing, she believes that no one is allowed to mess with her friends. Like her cousin, she has the reputation of "most beautiful girl" but there are no crazy fanboys running after her. Her alter-ego is the yellow . * is a insecure, quiet, mysterious girl with an enigmatic gaze (as I am being dramatic). Nanami is insecure about other people and prefers to be alone than in a group, which made her doubt whether or not to join the Pierretta team. Nanami lives on the coast of Kyoto city and was raised as NEET, Hikikomori, without friends or education, besides she used to be afraid of many things in vain. Her alter ego is the green . * is an Italian girl who is kind tomboy whose passion is cook. Her family is spending time in Japan due to the premiere of their restaurant, the Fitzgerald Gourmet. She shows up lively and cheerful, being sporty and doing everything to protect and stay with the ones she likes. She used to study together with Sayumi but after meeting Rieko wanted to stay in the same school as her, then asked for transfer. Her alter ego is the purple . Mascots * is a dog-like fairy and Rieko's partner and one of six real fairies. He met Rieko because she had found his Pierrot Clock and she turned out to be Pretty Cure. He ends his sentences with "~lã". * is Ametista's partner and one of six royal fairies. He met Ametista when he was hungry and due to his raccoon-like appearance she wanted to adopt him and after she became Pretty Cure, they became great friends. He ends his sentences with "~bru". * is Lilian's partner who is an orange kitten-like who is one of six royal fairies. He met Lilian when he fall on Earth. He ends his sentences with "~charu" * is a rabbit-like fairy who Sayumi's partner and one of the six royal fairies. She met Sayumi when she was about to fall from a tree, accidentally falling on her head, and because Sayumi was fond of rabbits, she wanted to be with her. She ends her sentences with "~dia". * is a cat-like fairy who is Yuuki's partner anf one of the six royal fairies. She ends her sentences with "~emi". * is Nanami's fairy partner who is one of the six royal fairies. She ends her sentences with "~fani". Karakuri Teikoku * : The season's main antagonist. His goal is to prevent the birth of the Pretty Cure but failed, so he wanted to destroy the Earth for reasons of rage and revenge. As already said, he used to work for the royal family of Detaiman but due to his death he was reborn as a god or deity of an alternate dimension.I know, his background has nothing to do with nothing * : She is the right-hand woman of Crawling. She was recently raised by Crawling and is selfish and authoritarian. All other androids, even older ones, obey and serve her, perhaps because she is more powerful or because Crawling always protects her. She shows some love interest for Yuuki, even if they are enemies. * : The season main monsters. Supporting * is Rieko's grandfather who is a watchmaker and owns his own watch shop, the Wodehouse. He is always working but whenever he can of his full attention to his granddaughter. Objects * : The main transformation item of the season. The Pierrot Clock are shaped like pocket watch who is dirty and out of order because they no longer have their gear. In order to activate the transformation, the Cures need to put their Silbern Gears on the slot and spin them while shout out Pretty Cure, Changing Acelerado!. * : The season' main collective item. They are small silvery geats that are used to active the Pierrot Clocks. Etymology Pierretta: Variation of Pierrette, the female form of Pierrot. Pierrot is a stock character of pantomime and commedia dell'arte whose origins are in the late seventeenth-century Italian troupe of players performing in Paris and known as the Comédie-Italienne; the name is a diminutive of Pierre (Peter), via the suffix -ot. His character in contemporary popular culture—in poetry, fiction, and the visual arts, as well as works for the stage, screen, and concert hall—is that of the sad clown, pining for love of Columbine, who usually breaks his heart and leaves him for Harlequin. Performing unmasked, with a whitened face, he wears a loose white blouse with large buttons and wide white pantaloons. Sometimes he appears with a frilled collaret and a hat, usually with a close-fitting crown and wide round brim, more rarely with a conical shape like a dunce's cap. But most frequently, since his reincarnation under Jean-Gaspard Deburau, he wears neither collar nor hat, only a black skullcap. The defining characteristic of Pierrot is his naïveté: he is seen as a fool, often the butt of pranks, yet nonetheless trusting. https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pierrot Trivia *This is the third season with a total of six Cures. *In this season, the Cures are called "Detaiman Pierrette" and the male Cure is called the "Crown Joker". *This is the first season with a male Cure. *Pierretta Pretty Cure is the first season without pink Pretty Cure. *Kyosaka is similiar to Paris. *Pierretta Pretty Cure is the second season to use a watch as a transformation item preceded by Yes! Pretty Cure 5. *Pierretta Pretty Cure is the first season where transformation items are activated by gears. *The eyecatch is designed in the style of the old 80's and 90's anime. *The idea of this season is to have a bluer, more mature and sad mood than pink, bright and cheerful. *None of the Pretty Cure has English names, most are given names that can also be translated to their theme colours or powers. *Pierretta Pretty Cure only had dubbing in countries of Europe and Japan. *The season for now is focusing more on Yuuki, Lilian and Papercut than on the other characters. *Akai said the real theme of the series is Pantomime. References '''' Category:Pierretta Pretty Cure Category:Fan Series